Chapter 13
A Black Coat (黒いコート 'Kuroi kōto') is the thirteenth chapter of the Black Cat manga. Plot The chapter opens with the discovery that Rinslet has been drugged and captured by Creed and that he is holding her in chains in his aircraft above the city. He introduces himself and tells her that she will be a witness to his reunion with Train. Back at Train and Sven's place, Train takes a black coat out of a closet. He remembers Shiki's message hinting that they have Rinslet and punches the wall in anger, thinking that he'll never let Creed forget what he did to her two years ago. He walks towards the door outside, and is stopped by Sven, who asks him where he's going in the middle of the night with that old coat. Train avoids the question by asking if Eve's still asleep and continues by stating that she and Sven must be tired after the festival. Sven replies to both, but surprises Train by asking if he's going to see "that Creed guy", explaining that since they're worked together for so long, he can always tell when something's up. Sven asks again why Train needed to pull out his old coat, since Train said himself that the black cat of Chronos died two years ago. Train answers, saying that he has one last job to do as the black cat, and explaining that two years ago there was a woman that he failed to protect from Creed. He states further that, while he knows that killing Creed won't bring her back, that he'll never be truly free until he settles things. He makes his way to the door, and Sven tosses him a package of homemade special bullets, and Train comments that he always takes care of him. After Train leaves, Eve has a nightmare of him losing his arm. She runs downstairs to tell Sven that if he lets Train go, Train will die. Train arrives at Lunafort Tower. Meanwhile, Shiki and Creed are inside Lunafort tower with a handcuffed Rinslet. While Shiki and Creed converse about the tower, Rinslet interrupts to ask how Creed knows "that guy", meaning Train. Creed takes offense to Rinslet's supposed belief that she knows Train so well, and slams her into the wall with his hand on her windpipe. It is only Shiki reminding him that she won't do them any good dead that prevents him from strangling her. Creed apologizes and returns to his usual polite demeanor, explaining that he tends to forget himself where Train is concerned. The elevator then beeps and Creed wonders at Train being earlier than the appointed time, but when it opens, it contains nothing, but a fallen roof panel. Train then appears outside the window swinging on some sort of cable. He bursts through the window, surprising the trio. Creed expresses his delight at the appearance of Train, referring to him by his code name of Black Cat. Characters in Order of Appearance # Rinslet Walker # Creed Diskenth # Train Heartnet # Shiki (flashback) # Sven Vollfied # Eve # Saya Minatsuki (image) Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Chapters